


Companion

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Gen, let's give characters pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zantafio does have someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

When Zantafio opened the door to his rarely used apartment, he didn't say anything.

 

No 'I'm home', even if these days there might have been someone there to greet him.

 

There was, however, a package of raw fish in his pocket, something that he had happened to buy on his way there, and somewhat to his surprise, it summoned the white-and-grey cat.

 

Still not saying anything, the darkhaired man unwrapped the package, set the fish down on his kitchen floor, and left the feline to eat alone.

 

He was busy with other things.

 

Not that the cat was much of a bother.

 

It had just wandered into his apartment he used as a hide-out every now and then.

One time he had just opened the bedroom door and been faced with the sight of a fat cat sleeping on his bed.

 

When it had spotted him it had hissed and turned on its side, as if the human was an intruder, but not one important enough to drive away.

 

Zantafio had not seen it that way and had chased the cat away.

 

But the next day it had been back.

 

It was likely a stray, the kind of cat who looked like it could take care of itself, had been in more than his fair share of fights and emerged from them, if not victorious, at least a survivor.

 

And he didn't _need_ Zantafio, that much was clear.

 

And somehow that was the thing that convinced the man to leave the bedroom window open even when he was out.

 

And sometimes get fresh fish for him.

 


End file.
